Lily Luna Potter
Lily Luna Potter is one of the main people of the gang at Hogwarts, having fought against Dagerfly and competing in the war. She is portrayed by several models including Cintia Dicker. Biography :"Well, we've certainly been through a lot, haven't we?." ::―Lily :: Lily was an ambitious soul, happy to look for adventure in all places even if it meant danger. She was always proud and considered herself lucky to be related to one of the most famous wizards of all history, Harry Potter, being his own daughter. Her mother, Ginny Weasley, was a redhead and passed down the trend to Lily whose red hair matched her flaming personality when she lost her temper, which, was very rarely unless starting an unneccesary fight. Being the only girl of her brothers meant she occasionally stood up for herselves and got into very violent or awkward situations, such as her older brother James messing with a tree and having it land on her leg, breaking it. From the tender age of six she had been dreaming to go to Hogwarts, drawing terrible pictures that led to her almost in tears and begging to go to Hogwarts with her brother, Albus, a few short years above her. Despite the fact she wasn't even at the right age yet she was always pretty knowledgeable to magic, shooting her hand up when she got the answer and dancing around when she got it correctly. Lily was always used to living by the Potter example, which was, be ambitious, and don't trust a Malfoy. She had always followed those rules and upon meeting Scorpius Malfoy she liked to annoy him every now and then. Inside she developed small feelings but she pushed them away and continued with her life. She was overjoyed when her Hogwarts letter arrived, butterflies dancing in her stomach when she boarded the red steaming train and going all the way to Hogwarts school. Thankfully she made friends in short time, feeling comfortable that she had her cousin - Victoire - was with her either way. Shortly she was sorted into Gryffindor and came across a few problems, such as dealing with possession, worries, and a new villian wandering around the midsts. Her knack for adventure led for her and several others of the gang to come to the war, where by that time was in a relationship with Scorpius Malfoy and was in her seventh year. She never frowned upon the face of danger, and quickly she progressed from her years at Hogwarts, having three children: Lattice, Astoria, and Harry after her years to remember. Personality :"She's so bright and full of life. If only she could see the mistakes she's made." ::―A Professor. :: Over her years at Hogwarts, Lily has always been an ambitious, adventurous and kind hearted girl. Whenever someone made the effort to speak to her she would always return the favour, and her eager yet excitable personality made her a bright soul to be around. Her temper isn't short, yet when it blows it's best not to get a few feet within her. She sometimes takes things out on anyway, pointless or not, and feels like she just needs some space. Sometimes people describe her as a good friend, one ogf her bad points although being completely careless. Young people can often be intimidated by her, as if by the way she's a Potter makes her someone you wouldn't want to get on the bad side on. Physical Appearance :"I looked at the girl with bright red hair and messy freckles and the first thing that popped into my head was, Weasley." ::―Moses Leander. :: Lily is a very attractive young girl. Her sometimes firey yet crimson red hair falls in waves, making her bright hazel eyes stand out noticeably. Her face is heart-shaped. Despite her slender and graceful body she tends to run and fall over things more than do pirouettes like her body could be made for. She usually wears rather tomboy attire, usually just ranging from the known jeans and top to cardigans and sneakers. Her physical appearance is mainly reflected in her confident stance, not being afraid or caring as to what she looks like whatsoever. Memorable Events at Hogwarts Her first memorable event began when she boarded the Hogwarts Express and thankfully found an empty carriage, being greeted by several other first years piling in, ranging from Longbottoms to Scammanders. She gained herself a few close friends such as Jannessa Longbottom, Moses Lenader, Riese Scammander, Eliza Finnigan, and Amelia Campbell. Her cousin, Victoire Weasley, was also there to join to the party which made Lily as equally as comfortable as despite the fact she felt confident and happy she had a few nerves flying around in her stomach that she couldn't seem to banish. Each had very different opinions of each other and it was only the first year yet there was a lot to come. When they arrived at Hogwarts, Lily was bubbling with excitement and finally got sorted into the house of Gryffindor; the same as her two brothers, James Potter and Albus Potter. Of course Lily was overjoyed at this prospect despite some of her friends being put into Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Romantic Relationships Scorpius Malfoy *'Started: Fourth Year' *'Reason: Dates for the Yule Ball' Scorpius Malfoy was naturally Lily's last love interest; it is unknown if it is her first, as she's never revealed such a detail. Their first relationship began in third year, but they were well aware of each other before and had shared a large hateful status towards each other in the past, due to their family's history. For several years they threw hatred towards each other, several times, yet the real relationship began when fourth year had come and the Yule Ball timing had arrived. Lily had either recieved requests to go as a date or she recieved none, this is slightly unknown, but as she saw Scorpius under a tree she approached. Immediately unaware of Jannessa spying on them, they started a conversation about the Yule Ball as well as their dates. Each having no one they were forced to go with each other, or face embarassment. During the Yule Ball their feelings did slowly progress and they ended up in a small relationship. Everyone had for what it seemed like been waiting for this moment to arrive, and when it did everyone was rather overjoyed at the prospect. Even though they were in a relationship it didn't stop the fact they still displayed some signs of hatred towards each other but gradually enough those disappeared. A few years after Hogwarts they were married and had three children, one with a peculiar name named after a pattern, a boy named after Lily's father and the eldest, a girl named after Scorpius' own mother. The family hatred that had been there for a few years at a time had gradually disappeared giving them a united, happy family. It is noted that, much to Lily's annoyance, her friends had expected her to get together with him like a cliche love-hate relationship. It did happen but of course Lily hated to say she was wrong so she shrugged it off proudly. Part of this relationship was with the help of Jannessa Longbottom, who tried to encourage this happening like the matchmaker she was. Relationships Lily respected everyone who respected her, and her carefree attitude earned her a few friends from the weirdest of places, strangest of backgrounds and the most interesting of stories. She also gained a few enemies and acquaintances during her time. Pandora Thorn "She's different; obviously a siren, a beautiful creature. But we argue a lot, and that's what keeps us close." ―Lily on Pandora. Pandora was one of Lily's closer, best friends. They argued many times, alike in some ways because of their smart, occasionally careless ways, but it brought them closer together and respected how they both stood up for their views. Despite Victoire knowing about her Siren and Mermaid qualities, Lily was first to know about her entire past. It is noted that they may have been first to speak on the Hogwarts Express, when Pandora transferred in third year. Pandora may have been offput slightly at the redhead's perky attitude but they gradually grew to care for each other as friends, their equal firey personalities making them unbeatable as a pair. Pandora, occasionally, grew to be jealous of Lily, and her infamous past such as being included in books and such. Lily shrugged it off but inside, Lily was jealous of the thrill in Pandora's life, as well as being such a rare creature, a Siren. During the Triwizard Tournament in the second task, Pandora saved Lily from the bloodthirsty mermaids who planned to drown her and devour her. The mermaids seemed to instantly scatter when Pandora appeared, and this was what most likely gained Lily's respect for Pandora, although them being friends beforehand. Overall, Pandora and Lily's relationship could have been the strongest out of the respect they treasured for each other, being able to stand up against one another. Jannessa Longbottom "She's sweet; like a little Cupid. She's probably what brought my relationships closer. She's like the glue you have, and she's someone you will never forget." ―Lily on Jannessa. Jannessa was a close friend of Lily's , a sweet down-to-earth girl who she could trust. Lily was first to comfort the blonde when she was feeling upset, crying in the toilets because of her mother's sickness. Lily often described her as a bright person, filled the room with light yet determination. She was like Cupid, fond of soft relationships and that was what Lily adored most about her. Throughout Lily's relationship with Scorpius Jannessa shipped them all the way, trying to help everyone's relationships. Often the redhead would think there was more to her than the eye; you see her as the vague little Longbottom but when you try to fight her it's like a war you would always have lost. She was always full of a brave little hope and Lily adored that. Lily as well always saw her friend as a trustworthy person; much like her father, who helped Lily's own in defeating Voldemort by slicing off Nagini's head, destroying the horcruxes and defeating the Dark Lord himself. Lily saw her friend in much of the same way, defeating the enemy and having the shine when people least expect it. And that was what Lily loved about Jannessa, sad when she saw her own friend sad and deeply saddened when it was time to leave Hogwarts. But like everyone they kept in harsh touch, and upon them having children who will be in the same year Lily hoped for their kids to be buddies with their kids as well. Lily has always wondered if there was more to the helpful, bright and wonderful blonde Jannessa Longbottom but she hasn't seen much just yet. As a secret she has been jealous of her and Forest's smooth, easy going relationship with no bumps. It was so perfect but she also admired Jannessa for just that. Epilogue After Hogwarts, Lily went out into the big wide world. Her aspirations first became to be an Auror, like James - her brother - so for the first year of her life after Hogwarts she stayed at home. Not reclusively but for a few hours for a few days each week, studying Aurors and different species she would be facing. She'd heard of job interviews at the Ministry and she wanted the job rather badly, so she did her research, such as practicing duelling, memorising facts and inquiring her brothers untill he could take no more of it. A year later at her first Ministry job interview for an Auror position, she gave out everything she could. All her facts and why she deserved the job she wanted. The Ministry were well educated in the Potters history; their misunderstanding of them being troublemakers, Lily's own father defeating one of the world's most powerful threats. They were well impressed with her knowledge and understanding so she was overjoyed when she was offered a trial job as an Auror. Note *It is a known fact that Lily and Karma, a Slytherin, have shown furious levels of hate towards each other, such as when Karma mocked her surname and when Lily punched her in the face. *Despite being kind hearted sometimes Lily is described as careless by friends and family for her occasional way of shaking off things less important, the little things that mean the most. *Even though they shared different qualities, Lily was very fond of both her brothers and shared a tight knit relationship with Albus and James. At most points she was treated more like a boy then a girl. *"Please Don't Leave Me" by Pink would be said to be a good choice of song for her, as she is strangely afraid of neglect, death and the people she loves walking out on her. *It is noted that Lily did usually end up in trouble, trapped in rooms or fighting against the enemy. It isn't known whether it is because of the traits shared with her infamous father. *Lily is known to be quite a rule breaker, especially due to her relationship with Scorpius Malfoy which each of their fathers were incredibly reluctant about. *Usually, Lily was the one less concerned about her love life, not worrying that she hadn't had her first kiss for a while or that she was going to meet "a dark, tall handsome stranger." *Her favourite lessons were, notably, D.A.D.A and History of Magic. *Her and her cousin, Victoire, shared a tighter relationship as they saw each other more out of Hogwarts and they were cousins. *Lily was the one Jannessa worriedly confided to about her mother being sick. *She entered the Triwizard Tournament: winning the second round but with Pandora Thorn's help. *It is easy to tell she inherited her mother's side of the family's bright red hair and messy freckles. *Lily had a better relationship with Moses than anyone, as he was her confidant in mischief and he understood her well. *It is proved that Lily can be vaguely sensitive and aware, such as when Pandora called one of her brother's hot she became angry and fell out with her cousin Victoire. *Lily is indeed a distant relative to Tom Riddle / Voldemort. Trivia *The given name Lily comes from the name of the flower, which is a symbol of purity. Specifically, the lily is often associated with the Virgin Mary; one type of the flower is known as the Madonna lily. Greek mythology also links lilies to the Muses and to the goddess Hera, and the flowers continue to be representantative of purity, hope and love in Europe. In Chinese, the word lily is a play on the words "forever in love," and the flowers were thought to be capable of averting evil. This connects thoroughly to Lily, having been named after her father, Harry's, mother, Lily Evans. *Luna means "Moon" in Latin. It is also the name of the Ancient Roman goddess of the moon who was the mother of the Menae, fifty goddesses who embodied the phases of the moon used by the Ancient Greeks to keep time. In some myths, she was also the mother of the Nemean Lion. She is named after Harry Potter's trusted friend, Luna Lovegood. *Potter is a very common surname of English origin. It traditionally refers to the occupation of making pottery. Beatrix Potter was a well-known English children's author. Potter's Field is the name for a burial ground for the unknown or unclaimed dead, particularly soldiers and orphans; the Potter family had many members that fit that description (such as Harry Potter himself, an orphan, as well as their distant relative Tom Riddle who was also orphaned. The soldiers part relates to all Potters being brave fighters, soldiers or warriors in some ways). The Potter Box is a model for making ethical decisions developed at Harvard University. *The actress who plays Lily in her first year, Daphne Beigusti, was also the original model used for Lily in the final Harry Potter film. *Lily and Scorpius' relationship is a very contreversial issue. A majority of public say they should end up together while the rest say Scorpius and Hermione and Ron's daughter, Rose Weasley, should have ended up together. Originally the films show no proof of who will end up with who. *It is said that Lily's brother, Albus, should have ended up as a Slytherin instead of a Gryffindor but there is no proof of this as well. *Lily's surname, Potter, originally means pottery or a person who makes pottery. There however is no relation of this definition that has anything to do with Lily or her family life. Gallery PanandLily.png Cintia.jpg Tumblr mawcw2PgJy1r55fqko2 400.gif Imageeee.jpg Image.jpg Tumblr_inline_mqq0kqiQdg1qz4rgp.gif